cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Children's Favourites
A collection of favourites BBC Characters including Fireman Sam, Noddy, Pingu and Postman Pat on one BBC pre school in BBC Worldwide. VHS BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Volume 1 #Teletubbies: Playing in the Rain (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Mucky Muck (Clip) #Tweenies: Tweenie Band (Clip) #Yoho Ahoy: Mops with Poop #Angelmouse: My Friend Angelmouse (Clip) #Noddy and the Magic Night (Clip) #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Telly Trouble (Clip) #Pingu and the Lost Ball BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Volume 2 #Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: The Stolen Parrot (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Hat Hunt (Clip) #Teletubbies: Dirty Knees (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Wendy's Busy Day (Clip) #Tweenies: Rhythm of the Music (Clip) #Dinobabies: The Wizard Of Ahhs (Clip) #Spider: C Rocker #Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop #Angelmouse: Rainbow Paint (Clip) #Noddy the Magician (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: The Feast (Clip) #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Rich and Famous (Clip) #Pingu: School Time The Best of Pre-School Favourites #Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) #Tweenies: Everybody Panto (Clip) #Bill and Ben: Around and Around (Clip) #Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt (Clip) #Postman Pat: Letters On Ice (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob (Clip) #Pingu the Painter #Noddy Loses Sixpence (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Concert #The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard (Clip) #Teletubbies Everywhere (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Treasure Hunt (Clip) The Very Best of BBC Children's Favourites #Oakie Doke and the Birthday Surprise (Clip) #Noddy and his Unhappy Car (Clip) #Teletubbies: Uh-Oh Messes and Muddles (Clip) #Postman Pat's Foggy Day (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Trailer Travis (Clip) #Pingu's Dream #Fireman Sam: The Kite (Clip) BBC Toybox Friends #Teletubbies: A Magical Flag (Clip) #Bill and Ben: A Piece of Sky (Clip) #Fimbles: Moon (Clip) #Tweenies: Aladdin (Clip) #Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses #Little Robots: Robot Race Day (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Boat #Bob the Builder: Skateboard Spud (Clip) #Noddy the Champion (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: The Sneezes (Clip) #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Shooting Star (Clip) #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs With Grog #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party (Clip) #Spider: True Friend #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Home From Rome (Clip) #Pingu: Building Igloos BBC Toybox Children's Favourites #Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) #Tweenies: Christmas (Clip) #Bill and Ben: Around and Around (Clip) #Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic #Spider: Monkey Business #Oakie Doke and the Go Kart Race (Clip) #Postman Pat and the Barometer (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: Goodbye Hello (Clip) #Angelmouse: Thingamajig #Bob the Builder: Magnetic Lofty (Clip) #Yoho Ahoy: Cheese with Grog #Little Robots: The Sound of Music (Clip) #Noddy and the Kite (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Ice Cave #The Raggy Dolls: Doll Overboard (Clip) #Teletubbies: Butterfly (Clip) #Pingu: Grandpa is Ill #Fireman Sam: Trevor's Bus Boot Sale (Clip) BBC Children's Favourites from Toybox #Teletubbies: Lambs (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: We Are Not Amused (Clip) #Pingu: Pingu's Outing #Bob the Builder: Pilchard In a Pickle (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie (Clip) #Tweenies: Dragon (Clip) #Noddy and the Golden Tree (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Mission #Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling (Clip) #Little Bear: Up a Tree (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Chemistry Set (Clip) BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Volume 3 #Tikkabilla: Magic (Clip) #Tweenies: Telephone (Clip) #Fimbles: Umbrella (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Naughty Spud (Clip) #Teletubbies: Carnival (Clip) #Angelmouse: Rainbow Paint (Clip) #Noddy Borrows An Umbrella (Clip) #Bill and Ben: Here Comes The Sun (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: There Are No Roads On Merrytwit (Clip) #Little Robots: Scary Scary (Clip) #Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour (Clip) #Pingu: Ice Cave #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Andy Pandy: Scaredy Bear #Little Bear: Little Bear Sings a Song (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: So Safari (Clip) #Spider: Hamster Chase #Oakie Doke and the New Pet (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Camping (Clip) Children's Toybox Favourites #Teletubbies: Bluebells (Clip) #Noddy and the Naughty Tail (Clip) #Tweenies: Ready to Play (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Hedgehogs (Clip) #Rubbadubbers: Train Driver Tubb (Clip) #Postman Pat's Windy Day (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Runaway Bowls (Clip) #Fireman Sam: All in a Good Cause (Clip) #Pingu and the Camera BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine 2 in 1 #Teletubbies: Playing in the Rain (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Mucky Muck (Clip) #Tweenies: Tweenie Band (Clip) #Yoho Ahoy: Mops with Poop #Angelmouse: My Friend Angelmouse (Clip) #Noddy and the Magic Night (Clip) #Postman Pat Has Too Many Parcels (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Telly Trouble (Clip) #Pingu and the Lost Ball #Fimbles: Tambourine (Clip) #The Raggy Dolls: The Stolen Parrot (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Hat Hunt (Clip) #Teletubbies: Dirty Knees (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Wendy's Busy Day (Clip) #Tweenies: Rhythm of the Music (Clip) #Dinobabies: The Wizard Of Ahhs (Clip) #Spider: C Rocker #Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop #Angelmouse: Rainbow Paint (Clip) #Noddy the Magician (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: The Feast (Clip) #Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Rich and Famous (Clip) #Pingu: School Time BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Volume 4 #Noddy and the Goblins (Clip) #Pingu: Pingu and Pinga Stay Up #Fireman Sam: The Great Inventor (Clip) #Teletubbies: Dance With the Teletubbies (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Jam Puddle (Clip) #Postman Pat Follows a Trail (Clip) #Dinobabies: Washed Up (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: Jumping Bananas (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Scary Spud (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Hunter BBC Toybox Children's Friends #Noddy Delivers Some Parcels (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Net #Bob the Builder: Travis Paints The Town (Clip) #Charlie Chalk: Bert's Boring Day (Clip) #Pingu: Pingu Runs Away #Dinobabies: Snoring Beauty (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Messy Day (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Trevor's Training (Clip) #Teletubbies: Nursery Rhymes (Clip) #Postman Pat and the Toy Soldiers (Clip) BBC Children's Favourites free the Toybox Magazine Volume 5 #Noddy and the Fishing Rod (Clip) #Little Polar Bear: The Polar Station #Charlie Chalk: Mildred's Day Off (Clip) #Oakie Doke and the Oakie Hollows Fete (Clip) #Pingu: Pingu and the Ghost #William's Wish Wellingtons: William and Barksure (Clip) #Bob the Builder: Travis and Scoop's Race Day (Clip) #Postman Pat Takes Flight (Clip) #Teletubbies: Happy Christmas from the Teletubbies (Clip) #Fireman Sam: Flat Tyre (Clip)